


A Pinch of Magic

by saecchii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends Being Tender, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, References to Harry Potter, Short Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saecchii/pseuds/saecchii
Summary: Shiro becomes upset that he never received his Hogwarts letter, and Lance takes it upon himself to make his boyfriend feel better.





	

Lance might have found it a bit comical any other day. But at the moment with Shiro shoveling cookies and cream ice cream into his mouth as tears gathered in his eyes, Lance would beg to differ.

On the screen, Harry was getting flooded with letters, hands flying up to try and grab at them. Beside him, Shiro snorted.

“Hey, big guy,” Lance started. “You okay there?”

Shiro made a face, brows down turning. He took a too forceful bite of ice cream. The metal spoon clacked against his teeth.

“My Hogwarts letter never came,” Shiro said around his spoon.

Lance snickered a little, but not unkindly. He touched his boyfriend's shoulder, sending him a lazy grin.

“Pretty sure no one’s did, babe,” Lance joked.

Shiro harshly took another bite of his ice cream, pouting into the carton. Shiro drummed his fingers against it for a beat before speaking.

“I was really heartbroken, actually,” Shiro said. “I used to put in my mom's robes and wave this stick I found outside around. I was worried because we didn't have a mail slot or a chimney that it wouldn't come to me. But I figured that if it was magic, then it would find a way.”

Shiro took Lance’s carton of ice cream, ignoring his boyfriend's squawk of indignation. He dug in, whining around a spoonful. “It never came, Lance! I saved up money in my piggy bank for months to buy all my wizard gear.”

On screen, Hagrid was fixing Harry with a look. Under his breath, Shiro said, “Yer a wizard, ‘Arry”.

With his own ice cream a lost cause, Lance instead began to formulate a plan.

+

Shiro groaned, rolling his shoulders. He was stiff all over. The amount of lifting and carrying had grated on his muscles. It wasn't as if Shiro wasn't built to carry all those bags of dirt and mulch at Allura’s flower shop, it was that it had been one of _those_ days. It had even rained, rapid and loud on the roof, and a phantom pain had ached all day across his stump under his prosthetic arm.

All he wanted to do was get out of his uniform, and preferably wrangle Lance into snuggling up with him in their bathtub. A good soak would do his muscles wonders. Added bonus of holding his boyfriend against him was an even better medicine. Maybe he could even get Lance to work his magic on his shoulders. Maybe in other places, too.

A throb of pain made Shiro hiss. No extracurricular activities then. Fine, Shiro thought, conceding.

Shiro opened the door, toeing off his shoes at the door with a loud exhale.

“Lance? I'm home,” Shiro called. He rubbed a hand over his face.

He received no answer, and waiting wondering if Lance had just been too preoccupied to have heard him.

“Lance?” Shiro called again. “You home?”

Shiro started out of the entryway, rounding towards the living room when something smacked against his forehead. Shiro’s brows furrowed and he looked up. Hanging by a thin thread was an envelope. Shiro reached up and gently tugged it down. Shiro’s eyes widened.

There on the back, at the top center was the Hogwarts seal, all mascots of the four houses looking back at him. The candle seal was even stamped in place.

Shiro flipped the letter over, choking back a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a bit of a happy sob.

There was his name, _Mr. Takashi Shirogane_ and their address was written directly under it printed boldly on the front.

Shiro wasted no more time staring at it and broke the seal. Hitching the envelope under his arm, Shiro unfolded the letter.

Shiro took in the neat printing of the seal, the motto, the letterhead displaying Headmaster Dumbledore from the desk Minerva Mcgonagall, and the greeting that preceded his name.

 

_Dear Mr. Shirogane,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 

Shiro read it, then read it again, and then one more time. He pressed his face into the paper, unable to hold back a smile.

He looked over the top of the letter towards the living room and spotted a sign saying “DIAGON ALLEY” hastily made in bright red marker in Lance’s handwriting.

Tucking the letter back into the envelope and then into his pocket, Shiro headed towards the. living room.

Inside, Lance was leaning his chin on his hands. There was a shy smile on his boyfriend’s face, a child’s witch hat - his youngest sister’s probably - sitting on his head. Around his shoulders was what seemed to be a robe, Allura’s if Shiro didn't know better, left at their house when she and Lance had their spa days together.

“I hear you need to buy some supplies for school,” Lance said, teasingly. “Not to worry, we have a discount today.”

“Is that right?” Shiro said, grinning ear to ear.

He approached his boyfriend, leaning against the low table where he was positioned against. Lance’s eye twinkled, looking up at Shiro from underneath those long lashes. It was a look he had often used on Shiro, especially the first time they had met. Shiro had been smitten then as he had been now.  

Lance placed a plastic cauldron on the table. It was a little worn, probably also something pilfered from his youngest sister. It looked a lot like a Halloween bucket. But inside, Shiro noticed, were all the supplies he needed. Glass vials that were probably from Pidge's chemistry set, a wand (a stick that duck-taped with heart patterned washi tape), cardboard brass spray-painted scales, a child's telescope, and a neatly folded robed. Lance placed his witch hat on Shiro’s head.

“For a very limited time, you can have our First Year Wizard School Special, with a few more robes and books thrown in, for the low price of five whole kisses,” Lance said, fluttering his eyelashes.

“That's certainly a bargain,” Shiro said, pretending to mull it over. “What if I threw in a coupled ‘I love yous’, what would that get me?”

“I thrown in your choice of a pet,” Lance said, laughing.

Already he was leaning over the table, just a breath away from Shiro’s lips, a terribly far distance in Shiro’s opinion. Shiro grinned, prosthetic hand reaching up to stroke Lance’s cheek. His boyfriend leaned into his touch with a rush of amused air.

“Your choice of a cat, owl, or toad,” Lance added.

“I think a cat is more up my alley,” Shiro joked, and quickly closed the distance between them.

Shiro took Lance’s lower lip in between his own. Lance giggled, shying away a few times before pushing back and letting Shiro swallow his happy sighs. Lance was warm under Shiro’s hands, coy and bold as he evaded Shiro again and again. Shiro shoved the low table aside and pushed Lance into the plush of the carpet. Breathing an I love you into Lance's waiting mouth, Shiro joined their hands together and made sure Lance felt how much he meant it.

Shiro still had three more kisses to pay forward.

+

Later, when Shiro had more than paid for his supplies, they laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Lance laid across Shiro’s chest, playing with the hem of his shirt. Shiro stroked his hip, humming.

Lance bolted up, then, eyes wide as he something seemed to click in his head. Shiro murmured his name questioningly. Twisting to reach behind him, Lance stuck his hands under the couch and yanked out a bag. He dumped it on Shiro’s chest.

“Open it!” Lance said. “You technically have to wait to be sorted, but I think I already know what house you'll be in.”

Shiro tore open the bag, then paused. Inside was a hand-knitted scarf in Hufflepuff colors. A quick vision of the week flashed in Shiro’s head. The trip to the craft store, Lance taking long all week to come to bed, whispering amongst Pidge and Hunk and evading his questions.

Shiro threw the scarf on around his neck, tying it into place. He stroked the black and yellow yarn, shaking his head.

“I don’t really know what to say other than thank you. I couldn't ask for anything better,” Shiro said. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Lance laughed, untying the scarf and pushing Shiro to lie back down. He burrowed down deep against him, throwing the other end of the scarf around his own neck as he cuddled closer to Shiro.

“Nothing you don't already do to me,” Lance said.

**Author's Note:**

> A very kind thank you to @sugayiffer/Kristine for giving me this idea when I was raging on twitter. 
> 
> Kristine suggested that Shiro was Hufflepuff, and I being a Hufflepuff couldn't let this go. I'm sure there are others who think otherwise, so I guess we'll just agree to disagree?
> 
> A month later, they go to Disney and Shiro gets a real wand like he wanted by the way.


End file.
